thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor Adventures: Season 5
The fifth season of Sodor Adventures started to air on November 12th, 2015. It'll be finished in early 2016. Episodes # Sodor Snowstorm - The engines at Tidmouth Sheds are snowed in from a snowstorm. # Henry Saves the Day - After the snowstorm, Harold rescues many people, which starts to get him cocky, which gets Henry annoyed. # Butch's Snow Rescue - Bertie is stuck in the snow after the snowstorm, and Butch has to go and rescue him, but he has a difficult time too. # The Big City Engine - The Big City Engine returns to the island, but is less than impressed. # Nigel - Nelson is overworked, so Nigel comes out of an old shed and replaces Nelson while he's away. # Bert Tries His Best - Bert has to pull a long train of ballast for Blisters | and || when they can't start up during the winter. # Percy and the Problem with James - Percy gets fed up with James after he tells the little engine he's not worthy of Tidmouth Sheds. # Thumper and the Avalanche - Thumper wants to prove to Rusty and the other engines that he's learned. # Bumble Bucket - Max and Monty keep on teasing Ned while building new townhomes, which eventually leads to disaster. # Silver Steam - Spencer boasts to Stephen and Stafford that he's faster and bigger than they are, but ends up in trouble. # James' Search Party - James helps out his friend Farmer Walsh in finding a lost sheep. # Culdee and the Enthusiasts - Some enthusiasts come to the Culdee Fell Railway, and Culdee is chosen to take them. # Stanley's Branch Line - When Thomas has an accident while avoiding Toby, Stanley is sent in his place. # High Expectations - Arthur starts to feel pressure when his reputation of a lack of accidents gets everyone to expect he'll never have another accident. # Creepy Cutting - Peter Sam hears a spooky echo in the Echo Pass Ravine, and thinks a ghost is the reason. # Samson and Logan - Samson is sent to the Coaling Plant to work with Logan. # Bears - Gordon makes fun of Bear's name, but gets his just desserts when he meets a bear himself in Henry's Forest. # Oliver Slips Up - Oliver offers to take Duck's slip coaches while he's ill. # Lorries and Laziness - Elizabeth sees Dennis lazily working and decides to put a stop to it. # Jacob and the Thunderstorm - A storm breaks out, and Jacob becomes scared of the thunder. # Traction Troubles - Rex's brakes wear out and he becomes a runaway. # A Vintage Coach - Henrietta is insulted when Bulgy calls her a "vintage coach". # Nicholas and the Seagull - Nicholas finds a seagull that has trouble flying, and alerts Arthur about what is happening. # A Concrete Caper - Patrick uses an old recipe of concrete to help with a construction project. # Smoke Signals - Duncan boasts that he doesn't need help from Harold, but while the workmen and Rusty come across a fallen tree, Duncan goes down the wrong line and crashes into a mine. # Old Enemies - Stepney meets 'Arry and Bert for the first time since they almost scrapped him. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Patriot * Harvey * Murdoch * Fergus * Spencer * Arthur * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Hank * Hiro * Scruff * Belle * Flynn * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Logan * Sam * Jason * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Bear * Pip and Emma * 'Arry and Bert * Derek * Salty * Dennis * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Stafford * Philip * Dave * Jonathon * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Ivo Hugh * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Luke * Millie * Mike * Bert * Rex * Jock * Frank * Blister I and Blister II * Culdee * Ernest * Wilfred * Patrick * Alaric * Eric * Shane Doolney * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Old Slow Coach * Rocky * Hector * The Slip Coaches * Catherine * Bertie * Terence * Harold * Bulgy * Algy * Butch * Cranky * Thumper * Elizabeth * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Patrick * Buster * Nigel * Jeremy * Owen * Merrick * Reg * Nicholas * Jacob * The Fat Controller * The Thin Controller * The Small Controller * Ms. Jenny * Farmer McColl * Lord Callan * Sir Robert Norramby * Charlie (cameo) * The Works Diesel (cameo) * Bertram (cameo) * Sigrid of Arlesdale (cameo) * Victoria (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Isobella (cameo) * Proteus (mentioned) * George (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Farmer WalshCategory:Sodor Adventures